Hawaii Five-0 Steve has a sister?
by Vexx1e
Summary: This story is about Steve McGarrett finding out that he has step sister but she comes with alot of trouble that almost got Steve killed.


When i met Jane she was in a life treating situation, she almost died that day.

John stabbed her but she took it like a champ and walked it off but i took her to a hospital.

When we were about to leave we heard a gunshot so we hide in our room, locking the door.

I heard that they were looking for her, i don't know why but i think it has to do something with her parents death.

They are holding hostages i have to do something and fast.

There is 4 of them, one is checking on the hostages and those 3 walked away probably looking for her.

"I'm gonna leave this room you stay" I said to her and left, nobody was in the hallway.

"Huh weird" i said for myself then i felt a numb pain on my head and fell on the floor.

"Dangit" said Jane quietly, Steve is knocked out and they are taking him to a room, probably gonna tie him up and leave one guy with him,

So she took action and walked to that room, one guy was there and Steve was tied to a bed and still knocked out.

She closed the door quietly and took the guy down.

"Steve wake up!" she said and started to shake his body, he slowly opened his eyes, he hissed in pain because he had a big gash on his head and blood all over his face

"God they messed you up good, you ok?" She asked him while untying him.

"Yeah i'm good just little beat up" i said smiling at her while she was untying me.

"Rick do you copy?" Both of them heard from a radio that the guard had.

"Morty go check it out" said a person over the radio

"We need to move Steve, they are gonna be here any second" Jane said and slowly picked up Steve

"Jane i got an idea, put me down and tie me, also put the guard on that chair facing me and you stand behind this door and when he comes in you take him out" i said and she followed as i said.

She tied me to a bed again and put the guard on that chair facing me.

Then she hid behind the door and began waiting for the guard to come in.

My head hurts and also my bleed didn't stop and i'm tied up again, great.

The guard comes in very slowly i could hear his footsteps, he was looking around and the last few second he looked at me, i heard that person again say "we don't want any trouble kill him" he said

"Yes sir" he replied , i could hear him reload, he was about to shoot and in that moment my sister jumped out and attacked him.

In panic he pressed and fired in my way, the bullet went through my shoulder and out, that hurt like hell.

I did i quick move to free myself, while my sister was having trouble fighting so i jumped at him and beat him until he punched my shoulder right where the bullet hole was, i bitt on my lips to hide the pain.

My sister took action and punched him with a pistol on his head, that knocked him out and i could rest a little.

"Fucking christ, find me some bandages" i said while holding my shoulder which was bleeding a lot.

She threw the bandages at me and hid the guards in the bathroom which she locked afterwards.

When i was done bandaging myself i gave my sister a signal that we can go.

I was little weak but i could walk.

Jane handed me my pistol and asked "there is 2 more should we split?" she looked at me

"Good idea, don't use your pistol unless you really have to" i said

"Got it" she said and then we split.

I was walking down a hallway when i saw a tip of a gun so i ran into the nearest room and used the glass on the door ad a mirror.

I saw one guy talking into his radio saying something like "are they alive?" I can't read lips much

"Toshi come back" he said, loud and clear.

"Huh that's weird, why would he say it so loud unless he saw me-" i stopped in the middle of my thinking when i saw the blood on the wall.

"Fuck" i said quietly also i noticed that it leads to this room

"Oh common, at this point i could just scream "I'm here!"" I said quietly to myself.

"We know that somebody is in there, if you don't come out, we are gonna kill hostages" he screamed down the hallway.

I was thinking a lot "Fuck"

"Ok, I'm coming out, don't shoot" i yelled back at him and hide my pistol behind my pants.

I was slowly walking down the hallway "look at you, did you get a little booboo?" It sounded like he was whining and laughing at the same time.

"Toshi where are you?" He said to that radio again

"Sir can i-" "NO" he screamed over the hostages so i took the chance and pull out my gun and fired.

He fell onto the ground in a second, everybody started screaming "Calm down everybody I'm 5-0"

Jane was sneaking behind the last guard, she was about to take him out both of them heard a gunshot.

"Oh no,Steve" she said for herself still behind him.

He started running towards the shots but when he noticed his boss laying on the floor dead, he looked around and saw a figure going in a room, he busted in seeing that person's leg so he took his chance and fired.

Steve was rescuing hostages from the building when he felt and heard a bullet hit through a door and flew by his foot.

He was shocked but he had to keep going.

Jane was still behind him, that guy was like a killing machine but kind of stupid since he didn't notice her.

She didn't know what he was following but he managed to find Steve and the hostages, it was kind of "easy" because the hospital was in lockdown.

"Keep it low and quiet, you will know when is the time to take action" she kept saying that to herself while watching him.

The Guard started moving forward which Jane didn't like at all.

Steve was always looking through a little glass window on the door after a little while he always moved somewhere else that's when the guard took action, he ran inside knocking Steve on the floor and laying on him with his all weight.

"Ok listen up! I need to do a little talking with this men right here, you stay here and nothing happen, understood?" Then he pulled out some handcuffs and put them on Steve, he was still a little knocked out because that guy must weight like 160 pounds.

Then he blocked the door, picked up Steve and walked into another room with him.

"Fuck fuck fuck, this is bad" Jane said

She went to look for another way in but it was only one way in room.

"Now you are gonna tell me what i need to know and i will leave you alone or those guys in the another room are gonna get hurt on your watch Commander"he said and i just kept a straight face saying nothing.

"Oh yeah you are Navy Seal, you think i can't brake you?" As he said that, he grabbed my shoulder and pressed on my wound, it was painful but i can do it.

"Ok i see what i need to do" he stood up and walked away but when he came back he got a hostage.

"Don't do that" i said with a angry face while trying to free myself

"You gotta tell me Steve, where is your sister?" He said while pointing a gun at the hostage

"How am i supposed to know if i'm in here?, why do you need her?" I asked

"That is not your problem" he replied with angry voice

"Then call her" he said

"Your friend Morty destroyed it" I replied

He was so angry that he threw the hostage on the floor where she started to bleed from a gash that she had above her eyebrow

"Go back" he yelled at her and she immediately got up and run back.

Then he pulled out his phone and handed it to me "is Siri in that or i'm supposed to type it with my mouth?" I stupidly asked but he shouted back "tell me the number" i think he even spit on my face.

He got mad and punched me so hard that i fell of my chair and hit my head on a operating table.

Steve's memory

"We were in Germany i was just walking with Danny from a shopping center when i heard gun shot so i told Danny to run away as fast as he could and so he did.

I was running when i saw one guy with a gun talking to Danny asking for money and stuff so i come over and said to him "you really wanna do this?" And he said "just gimme the stuff and nothing happens" Then he pointed a gun on Danny so i twist his hand and took the gun, i smacked his face to the ground.

Then i took out the ammo which dropped on the ground so i picked it up and put it in in pocket a put the gun behind my belt and grabbed this guy.

I walked him down to a train station and started to ask people where is the police station they looked confused and talked in german "I don't speak german" i said back

Finally after some time a police car and some officers showed up, i handcuffed this guy to a railing and wait from there.

"Finally a police" i showed them the gun and told them whole story, they just look at that guy and laugh then they took the gun.

People clapped and i got inside shopping center looking for Danny.

I stopped by to look at some stuff when all the electricity went out.

When i look out the window a some kind of bomb was on a very busy road.

So i called my partner Danny.

Me and Danny met far away from the bomb it was a pretty good view on top of the stores, one of them had open back door.

We went to check it out when two guys run out "Danny!" He went after one of them and i run after the first one.

After a little running i jumped after him we manage to fall over and land on another roof which was like 10 feet below us.

We brake through the roof i landed on my back that costed me having my breath away for a little while but he landed on a glass desk so he didn't made it, once i got up i heard Danny scream "Steve?! Omg Steve are you alright?" I heard him getting closer "yeah yeah i'm fine, is he alive?" I said while shaking my head

"No he is dead but he has a detonator in his hand"

"Steve i think he was gonna detonate the bomb" Danny said

"Well of course, take that and let's go" i said while getting up "fuck" i slowly hiss in pain

"Danny i think i broke my arm" i said in pain "Oh no, let's go they are gonna fix you up",

We walked down to the bomb handing over the detonator "we got those guys both of them are dead tho" Danny said, i just looked at him and i kinda didn't understand how the second guy died but ok.

Then Danny walked me to a ambulance so i can get my arm fixed

"Thanks Danny" "no problem buddy, you get yourself fixed" he said while sitting on corner of a ambulance."

I woke up and i felt really tired, i think i had a headache when i looked around i didn't see that guy, i need to get out of here before he comes back, i got up and slowly creep towards the door watching everything that moved.

"Huh" not a single hostage

"Steve?" I heard from a hallway, i knew this voice, it was Danny

"Danny!" i screamed back then i heard loud footsteps running toward the room that i was in,

Then Danny appeared in the doorway "Guys, i got steve" "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" I asked him, I didn't know what he meant

"The girl you drove to the hospital, she called and said that you were dead.." Danny was almost crying as a looked at his face

"Where is she?" I asked out of everything that i could have asked

"I don't know Steve, she hang up before i could ask her" Danny said and went to help me up

"We are heading down Chin"

"Is everyone ok?" I asked Danny after we took the stairs down

"Yes, they told us what room you were in" .

I hissed in pain because when I stepped on the first step my whole body moved and so did my shoulder with a bullet hole in it.

"Wow,Steve you okay?" Danny quickly grabbed me as i almost fall.

He looked at my shoulder "Omg Steve what the hell happened?"

"I'm good Danny" i said and let go of him

"Fine Mr.Im okay, nothing hurts" he said in a arrogant voice

"Common Danny" i yelled at him

Danny went down the stairs

I wanted to follow him but i felt dizzy

"Hold on Danny" he turned around and saw me holding on a railing like it was the only thing that kept me alive.

"What's wrong Steve?" He asked in a worried voice

He quickly came to me "Steve, what is it?" His voice was worried then ever

"Danny in the room" i felt like i couldn't breathe, everything was foggy

Danny immediately got up and ran into the room that i was held at

"Danny!" I yelled but it sounded like i was whispering, my eyes were slowly closing so i sat down and slowly drifting into darkness.

Danny ran into the operating room to find a big mess

All kinds of medical supplies and syringes were on the floor.

He found one syringe with some liquid still inside

"Max i got a syringe with something in it" Danny said

"What does it say?" Max asked

"Hyd-Hudrolin" Danny said

"Oh no" Max gasped

"What is it Max?" Danny quickly replied

"Commander needs immediately shot of Lindruido or he is gonna die" Max said quickly as possible and Danny searched

"Guys you need get here right now! I need help with Steve!" Danny yelled at Chin and Kono

"We are heading up" said Chin

They were running fast as they could, at the last stairs they saw Steve laying without any movement

"Steve!" Kono yelled behind Chin

Both of them immediately grabbed Steve and carried him into the room that Danny was.

"Put him here" Danny pointed on the operating table.

"The ambulance is on their way" Chin said

"He doesn't have that much time" Danny said while doing something on the table

In a second he turned around with a syringe in his hand "Max, i just inject it right? like a flu shot?" Danny asked "Yes, like a flu shot" Max answered

"Here i go" Danny said while putting Steve's bloody shirt up, then he injected a flu shot into his shoulder.

"Ok Max, anything else?" Danny asked

"Yes, there is a possibility that he will have a memory loss but that is gonna only happened if he is gonna have a seizur-" "Danny!" Kono and Chin said at the same time, when Danny turned his vision on Steve, he saw that he was having a seizure

"Max he is having a seizure, wh-what do we do?" Danny asked while his breathing was getting little harder.

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself it should only last about a minute, I'm coming up" then he hang up.

"Just make sure he doesn't fall, keep your hands around him" Danny said and all three of them kept their hands around Steve.

The seizure has calmed down when Max got there "We need to get him to a hospital"

"Um, Danny" Chin "Chin i know! but this is not a working hospital!" Everybody could see that Danny was worried more then ever.


End file.
